1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of current-limiting fuses for electrical power distribution systems and more particularly to an improved current limiter and housing arrangement that provides an overall small, low-profile housing configuration that is desirable both from the manufacturing and product use perspectives.
2. Description of Related Art
Various current-limiting fuse arrangements are known in the prior art including a variety of housing configurations and a variety of current-limiting fusible elements having predetermined hole patterns and ribbon geometry. For example, the following U.S. Patents and the noted Canadian Patent are directed to fuses having tubular housings with fusible elements of various configurations extending through the housing along diverse geometrical paths: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,874; 3,394,333; 4,309,684; 4,366,461; 3,571,776; 3,630,219; 3,648,210; 3,671,909; 3,863,187; 4,020,441; 4,161,713; 4,167,723; and 4,692,734, and Canadian Patent 1,001,698.
Another group of U.S. Patents is directed to fuse apparatus enclosed within cubical or prismatic housings and having a plurality of fusible elements which are connected electrically in parallel and which are oriented in generally parallel (or equally spaced) relationship to each other: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,671,910; 3,673,533; 3,713,064; 3,764,949; and 3,766,507. Further, patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,157, is directed to a fuse arrangement with a prismatic housing and a fusible element formed by a channel-shaped ribbon of sheet metal which spans the interior of the prismatic housing.
These current-limiting fuses may be used in various circuit applications either as individual fuse components at particular locations in a circuit network or in combination with other fuses and circuit-interrupters. For example, a current-limiting fuse is provided in series circuit with a power fuse or cutout as illustrated in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,187. The current-limiting fuse is mounted separately from and adjacent to the cutout mounting. It should be noted that the current-limiting fuse in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,187 is relatively large and heavy. Additionally, current-limiting fuses are shown in combination with other fuses as composite fuse arrangements in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,056, 4,011,537, 3,827,010, and 4,184,138.
While the prior art arrangements may be generally useful as current-limiting devices for the electrical distribution field, it is desirable to provide devices with more optimized housing dimensions, configurations, and overall volumes which offer ease and economy of manufacturing.